Healing
by BecomingAmanda
Summary: All human, Renesmee is going through a lot when she gets raped in the middle of the road. Thankfully, a certian someone comes to her rescue... lemons later, warnings inside


**_WARNING: _****_ this story contains the following: lemons, rape, abuse, hot Indian guys and a really sad story. You have been warned._**

**_On a lighter note, this is my new story I'm working on, it kind of popped into my head and instead of studying for finals I decided to write this. Please please please review, good or bad, just no flames, I'll post the second chapter after I get some feedback, I never write a story I know that no one is reading._**

**Chapter 1: Chance**

**Renesmee's POV**

"No, no, come on..." I swore under my breath, giving up pleading with my car as it came to a stop in the middle of the road, while the engine made weird sounds.

"Damit." I shouted, slamming the door as I got out of my car. I tried to wave away the smoke that was emitting from the hood. I took a step back and looked at my car, my dad had offered to buy me a brand new little convertible for my birthday but my stupid pride had gotten in the way and I had decided to buy a Junker with my own money. It was a faded light blue and rusty, with dirt and dust covering it. It wasn't that bad, except for the fact I had only had it for a month and this was the second time it had broken down.

I made to take my cell phone out of my pocket but it wasn't there, I grabbed my purse through the window and franticly looked through there, but my phone wasn't there. I vaguely remember my adoptive brother Luke asking to borrow it that morning to take a picture of his dog.

"Shit!" I yelled, kicking the door. I missed my home at that moment, the cold rainy town of Forks Washington, if I had broken down there someone would have seen it, or driven by with in minutes, and I would be within walking distance of a phone if no one had. Here the nearest town was twenty miles away and the sun was creeping higher into the sky.

I heard the rumble of a car in the distance and looked back to see a black hummer rolling to a stop ten feet away from my car, a large, burly man stepped out. He was dressed in biker clothes, with sunglasses and a tooth pick in his mouth.

"Hey there lil lady, need some help? I got's me a tow line in the back." He smiled and began walking towards the back without waiting for an answer, I couldn't hear anything and I was a little scared because he was so intimidating. The next thing I know him and three other guys are walking towards me, each holding a gun, I turned and tried to figure out where to go, they could shot me in the car, and it was too far to run.

"What do you want?" I choked out, they just grinned and one of them grabbed my wrist and put a cloth to my mouth, I struggled but felt the strength leaving me and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I came to a few hours later, it was dark and cold and my car was gone, I was in the middle of the road still and I was sore and hurt. I stood up, teetered on my heels and shivered. I realized that I didn't have any clothes on and found them in a pile a few feet away. I picked up my bra to see that it had been ripped off and was ruined, same with my panties. I put on my shorts and tank top by themselves and shivered again, realizing just how cold it was in the desert at night.<p>

I began walking towards town and cried out in pain. In between my legs was on fire, everywhere felt like it had been ripped off. I sniffed and tried to walk without crying, but tears streamed down my face anyway. I could not think clearly, just kept walking, and walking. It got colder as the night progressed. I knew what day it was now, because it had to be well after midnight, I began to sing happy birthday to myself under my breath.

I heard the car before I saw it, coming up over a small hill behind me, an old red rabbit, it pulled up next to me and the window rolled down.

I knew that under any other circumstance the man in the car would have taken my breath away, instead I shrank back and looked around for a weapon.

"Hey, it's okay sweetie, do you need a ride into town?" I noticed that he hadn't put his window down all the way, just enough to talk to me.

"Who are you?" I asked him, my voice shaking, the tears evident in it.

"My name is Jacob, I'm on my way to La Push, up in Washington but I could give you a ride somewhere, now what's your name sweetheart?" I started to cry even harder, but this time in relief.

"My name's Renesmee, could you take me to Forks? Please I need to get home." I asked him, hope blossoming.

"How did you walk all the way down here in heels from Forks? That's a three hour drive."

"T..th…three hours?" I stuttered, shocked.

"Yeah…" Jacob looked confused, I started to cry even more.

"I was in Tuscan Arizona this morning, where are we?"

"Just outside Seattle, listen get in and you need to explain this." He opened the door and let me in, I sat down slowly and fumbled with my seat belt, two large russet hands took it and gently buckled me in. I closed the door quietly and closed my eyes, pursed my lips and let the tears fall freely.

"No offense honey, but you look even worse out of the dark, what happened?" He asked me, I sniffed and started talking while he began to drive.

"My parents are rich, so being the prideful person I am I wouldn't let them buy me a car." He chuckled and I managed a small smile, I watched him while he drove, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Well, there was this guy at my school that thought that was cool, and I got to know him and fell in love with him." I sniffed and cried harder, my voice caught in my throat.

"When the pregnancy test came back positive I was all for dropping out and raising the baby, but he said he would leave me, and I just… I thought I loved him, so I got… rid of it." He reached over put his hand on my knee and squeezed it, I tried to stop crying as I started talking again, the words rushing together, I had never told anyone this, but I felt like I could tell this man anything.

"Than, a couple months later, we got into a fight. I had just moved in with him, it was the day after my eighteenth birthday, he came home drunk with a couple friends and asked me to do… things for them, but I said no. They got their way anyway."

A fresh batch of tears cascaded down my cheeks as I sobbed loudly.

"I couldn't believe he would do that, and he didn't even remember it the next day. So I left, I was living with a friend in Tuscan, she is one of those anti-everything and was so happy I was showing regret about my abortion that she made me come speak at an anti-abortion rally, and it felt so good that I just stayed for a while."

I was smiling now, thinking of Sabrina's reactions to things and lost in happy memories.

"So what happened today?" Jacob asked, I had forgotten I was even talking to anyone, I took a deep breath and continued.

"I was going to meet her in a rally in Phoenix, but my car broke down. A guy got out of his car, and I didn't have a cell so I was kind of looking forward to the help, but he got some guys out of the back, and they drugged me. The next thing I knew I woke up naked a couple miles away from here." Jacob hit the breaks sharply and I flew forward in my seat.

"What…?" I trailed off as he leaned over and pulled me into a bear hug and stroked my hair, I hadn't felt so loved in forever, I clutched him back and cried into his shoulder for a few minutes. Finally he pulled back, kissed my forehead and started driving again.

"Renesmee, you're going to stay at my house tonight, okay? We will go get you checked out at the hospital tomorrow and than take you home. Do you need to call anyone?" I nodded and he handed me his cell phone. I dialed in the familiar number and it only rang once before Sabrina picked up.

"Yes?" She asked, she sounded tired and upset.

"Hey Saber." I joked

**"Red, where the hell are you?"** she screamed, I laughed at her reaction.

"Sabrina I'm fine now okay, just wanted to tell you I'm almost back in Forks and I won't be coming back for a while."  
>"Red, you disappeared a week ago, they found your car in a lake with a dead girl in it, and they thought it was you." She sobbed, I gasped.<p>

"I'll get it all sorted out, just tell everyone I am fine and I will call Sherriff Blake in the morning." Sabrina hung up and I sighed.

"How do you know the Sherriff?" Jacob asked, I giggled.

"Sometimes the peace rallies didn't turn out very peaceful." I said, we sat in silence for a few minutes and I must have drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

I had just signed a deal in Seattle to work at a law firm there; I was so excited that I was racing home to tell Billy and Rachel. I almost missed the girl walking in the middle of the road, her clothes were torn, her hair matted, and she looked like she had recently lost a lot of weight. I pulled up beside her, checked that the door were locked, and rolled down the window just enough so that I could talk to her. She shrank back and looked around desperately.

"Hey, it's okay sweetie, do you need a ride into town?" I asked her as nicely as I could.

"Who are you?" She asked me, her voice was shaking and I could tell she had been crying, I wanted to reach out and hug her.

"My name is Jacob, I'm on my way to La Push, up in Washington but I could give you a ride somewhere, now what's your name sweetheart?" She looked relived, but started to cry even harder.

"My name's Renesmee, could you take me to Forks? Please I need to get home." I was a little surprised that she lived so close, than I was confused.

"How did you walk all the way down here in heels from Forks? That's a three hour drive." I asked her, suprised

"T..th…three hours?" she stuttered, I was getting really worried about her now.

"Yeah…" I told her, confused. She was shaking and crying again.

"I was in Tuscan Arizona this morning, where are we?"

"Just outside Seattle, listen get in and you need to explain this." I opened the door and she got in, I gasped at her face, it was so pale, and creamy, her cheeks were a rosy red and I could tell she was beautiful, but on top of that were half heeled scabs, bits of dried blood, and what looked like a broken nose.

"No offense honey, but you look even worse out of the dark, what happened?" I put the car into gear and began driving.

"My parents are rich, so being the prideful person I am I wouldn't let them buy me a car." I laughed, knowing what that was like, well except for the rich part.

"Well, there was this guy at my school that thought that was cool, and I got to know him and fell in love with him." I was a little jealous that she was taken, but I was hoping that maybe she had someone at home to take good care of her.

"When the pregnancy test came back positive I was all for dropping out and raising the baby, but he said he would leave me, and I just… I thought I loved him, so I got… rid of it." I reached over and squeezed her pale knee reassuringly.

"Than, a couple months later, we got into a fight. I had just moved in with him, it was the day after my eighteenth birthday, he came home drunk with a couple friends and asked me to do… things for them, but I said no. They got their way anyway."

She sobbed loudly and I was fuming at what she had been put through.

"I couldn't believe he would do that, and he didn't even remember it the next day. So I left, I was living with a friend in Tuscan, she is one of those anti-everything and was so happy I was showing regret about my abortion that she made me come speak at an anti-abortion rally, and it felt so good that I just stayed for a while."

She seemed a bit happier now.

"So what happened today?" I asked her, she took a breath and continued.

"I was going to meet her in a rally in Phoenix, but my car broke down. A guy got out of his car, and I didn't have a cell so I was kind of looking forward to the help, but he got some guys out of the back, and they drugged me. The next thing I knew I woke up naked a couple miles away from here." I couldn't take it anymore, I slammed on the brakes.

"What…?" She started to ask, I reached over and hugged her tightly, she felt so dainty in my massive arms, she wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder for a couple minutes, finally I pulled away, kissed her forehead and started driving again.

"Renesmee, you're going to stay at my house tonight, okay? We will go get you checked out at the hospital tomorrow and than take you home. Do you need to call anyone?" She nodded and I handed her my cell.

"Hey Saber." She joked

**"Red, where the hell are you?"** The other person screamed, Renesmee laughed.

"Sabrina I'm fine now okay, just wanted to tell you I'm almost back in Forks and I won't be coming back for a while."  
>The other person said something and she gasped.<p>

"I'll get it all sorted out, just tell everyone I am fine and I will call Sherriff Blake in the morning." They hung up and I was curious.

"How do you know the Sherriff?" I asked.

"Sometimes the peace rallies didn't turn out very peaceful." She joked, than sat back in her seat and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? Please review!<em>**


End file.
